castlotfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
Summery Cards help you in various areas of Castlot. They are obtained by drawing cards from different decks and as prizes from various events and they are used to enhance your heroes. "Skill" cards give your heros skills for Arena, Babel Tower and Race Up skills. "Talent" and "War Element" Cards enhance your armies for Explore, Rob, Seize and defend your city. The strength of the cards depend on its color and its level. By merging cards you can level up the cards you want to keep and make them more powerful. Cards play a very important part of the game due to their enhancing qualities. Obtaining Cards Cards are obtained normally b y picking them from various decks, but are sometimes rewards for various events. Every effort should be made to obtain the top cards if offered during events because drawing them is luck based and you may be able to target specific cards during events. Draw a Card from a Card Deck and you will have a chance to unlock a better Card Deck. The higher the level of the Card Deck, the better the Cards you can get. A higher level Card Deck will be unlocked at certain odds. If you manage to unlock the Lv A Card Deck, you will then get the chance to unlock the Lv S Card Deck. If the S Deck is not unlocked after you draw a Card from the A Deck, you will have to start from the D Deck again. By using the 'Auto Draw' function (available at level 50 or VIP 3) you will draw from the highest deck until you run out of gold or you fill all of the card slots. At 0000 server time each day you are granted one free draw from any currently unlocked deck. Each deck has a chance of obtaining a range of cards from it and each costs a different amount (See chart below). You can obtain usable cards of various colors, unusable (Auxiliary) cards which are gray, Bits and Experience fruit* (*Verification needed). VIP's get extra privileges when drawing cards. Legend: C = Common (30-50%); U = Uncommon (5-10%); R = Rare (1-5%); UR = Ultra Rare (<1%); ? = Verification needed Selling cards Cards can be sold to get gold back. The Auxiliary cards should always be sold as they provide no experience points. The other cards can be sold, but are more valuable when used to merge with other cards for experience points. If you want to sell a particular card, highlight it and click the sell icon located to the left of deck "D." It is normally fastest to use the automatic icon located above deck "A" to sell all Auxiliary cards, merge all normal cards and pick all bits. The drawback to this is that it merges all cards to one card chosen by color first, card level second, and order drawn last. Upgrading To get the most powerful cards you must level them up by merging the lower tier cards together. Cards can be upgraded through absorbing the Exp of other Cards. The one that you drag will remain and get EXP, while the other one will disappear, regardless of its quality or level. In other words, merging cards by dragging manually will not be restricted by both cards’ quality (color), level or EXP value. For one Card to absorb the Exp of another, you have to drag one Card onto another. This process is called Merge. Drag the Card you would like to upgrade onto the one you can afford to lose. Press the Confirm button in the pop-out window, and then the merger will be completed. You can also click the Merge button on the bottom left corner of the Skill panel in Hero Hall to let the Cards sitting in the Card Bank merge automatically. This will undoubtedly save you a lot of clicks and drags. The one Card with the highest quality and level will eat all the other Cards and gain all of their Exp. The automatic merges can be a problem if you have two specific cards and you want both. If you use the automatic button it will merge the two cards you want to keep cards along with everything else and you will only have one of them remaining. To avoid this (if you are on the draw screen) highlight the cards you don't want merged and use the pick icon located to the left of deck "D." Then proceed to merge the rest of the cards with the auto button. If you are on the 'Skill' screen of Hero Hall, then you will need to either place the card you don't want merged onto a champion, place it in another backpack or select the card you want bound and bind it with the 'bind' icon to the left of the backpack icons. Merging cards gives experience based on the color of the card. Green = 25 exp; Blue = 50 exp; Purple = 100 exp; Yellow = 200 exp; Red = 400* exp (*Verification needed); Experience fruit = 1000 exp. The experience needed to gain a level is on the chart below. Cards can gain experience after they reach level 10 though no bonus is achieved by this. Bits Bits are used to trade for purple, yellow or red cards and are obtained through drawing from decks "A" and "S" and as prizes from various events. Your total bits are found on the Hero skill screen to the right of your final champions name and can be used by selecting the "Exchange" icon directly to the bit totals right. It takes 5 bits for a purple card, 20 bits for a yellow card and 100 bits for a red card. Card Album The Card Album lets you see which cards you have drawn and which you are missing. Once you complete sets of cards you are given a title and bonus gold. You can access the Card Album by clicking the icon to the right of the "Exchange" icon on the hero skill screen. VIP bonuses Being a VIP gives several useful bonuses to drawing cards starting at VIP 2. *VIP 2 players get a second free card draw every 0000. At VIP 3 you unlock the "Auto Draw" and "Auto Pick" functions on the draw cards screen. These functions are also unlocked by getting to level 50. *VIP 4 you get a third free card draw every 0000. *VIP 5 you can unlock deck "A" with 100 diamonds. *VIP 6 you get a fourth free card draw every 0000. *VIP 8 deck "A" is permanently unlocked. *VIP 9 you get six free card draws every 0000. *VIP 10 you get eight total free card draws at 0000. Extra notes Clapalong finally came out with a guide to the Cards of Myth. You can find information on the War Element card damage here. (outdated information)